22213
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Little one-shot after tonight's episode, after seeing the super cute J&L scenes. It's Lauren's turn to wake Joey. random idea I got stuck in my head. Let me know what you think.


Joey awoke, to a heavy weight sat on his legs. He groaned, and half-heartedly lifted an arm to smack his girlfriend's legs. "Hey now, that's not very nice" she said with a teasing tone. "I risked my mother's wrath to come and wake you." Her voice had slightly lost its teasing, and had become a little more serious, Joey knowing her well enough to pick up on that. He lifted his head off the pillow to look at her. "Your mum's back?" he mumbled, she mmm'd, leaning across him to grab the mug of coffee to give to him. "Thanks baby" he said, chuckling when he saw her duck her head. They'd fallen in to a comfortable routine together that felt so natural for them both, felt like they'd been together a lot longer than that had.

Putting the mug down so he could pull himself into a sitting position without dislodging her, making her laugh. Now sat upright leaning against the headboard, Lauren still on his legs, he grabbed his mug back. "When'd she get back?" he questioned softly, not knowing how she felt about her mum coming home and things changing again. "'Bout a couple of hours ago" she said shrugging, making Joey wonder what time she'd left his and what time it was now. "Walked straight into us having dinner with Dad&Kirsty" she added, blank-faced. He let out a groan and pulled a face. "Didn't go down well I take it?" She let out a bitter laugh and shook her head. "Nope. Threw 'em out and told us we were disappointments" she said in a mono-tone. Had he not known herself as well as he did, he'd have honestly thought she wasn't bothered by it until she spoke again. "She made Abi cry." She said softly, Joey grabbing her hand and kissing it, making her smile. She was just as protective of her baby sister, as he was his.

"Surprised you managed to escape." He said, with a teasing tone in his voice, trying to lighten the mood. She just shrugged. He poked her leg, causing her to roll her eyes but reply to his comment. "Made sure Abi was okay, then snuck out the back door" she said with a smirk, making him chuckle. "Nan saw me, she probably thinks I'm half way through a bottle of vodka now" she said, pulling a face. He decided to distract her and pulled her down for a kiss, her sighing in to it and relaxing into his body, before breaking apart, noticing she was breathless, he smirked. "No vodka today, just waking my boyfriend up for work." She said sitting back up, making him groan and look at the clock. Almost 7. She shuffled so she wasn't on his legs so he could stand. "Just returning the favour babes." She said with a grin, rolling off him to the other side of his bed, her side.

"Go on. Get up." She said stretching out, smirking at him, clicking her fingers at him when he didn't move. Groaning, he spoke to her as he pulled some clothes out of the wardrobe. "You coming with?", turning to see her shake her head. "Essay done?", turning again, this time to see her nod. "It would be helpful if you replied, you know Lauren?" he said with a laugh. "Sorry. Getting distracted by the view" she said with a sexy grin, waving her hand at his body, naked apart from his boxers, making him smirk.

Bending down to kiss her, he mumbled against her mouth a question of her staying tonight. As they broke apart she spoke. "Probably shouldn't." He just nodded. "But I might anyway" she said with a laugh. He went to kiss her again, this time her stopping him. "Go get ready" she cried, clicking her fingers at him. "No excuses, you've got to get up" she mimic'd him for earlier, him rolling his eyes and smiling at her antics. "Such a drama queen you." He said, stealing a kiss as she was distracted by the joking insult. "Whatever. Go. I might go back to sleep in your lovely bed without you" she teased. Brat. Walking out of his room, heading towards the shower, he was hit by her shirt that she threw at him, turning he saw her undressing but looking at his watch, he knew he didn't have the time to stop, so calling over his shoulder "You're evil, pure evil", he carried on walking, hearing her laughter in response.


End file.
